Cry if you can
by dude-ur-house-has-wheels
Summary: We kiss for a while, my eyes closed but all traces of tiredness gone in the excitement of the moment. When he pulls away, I feel hungry for more and put my arms around his neck.' Bella and Edward love story, but with lots of Jacob! Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'Bella?'

The voice called out to me, a voice I knew so well. I was on a beach, the air was wet and heavy, but I didn't mind. The sea was a perfect blue next to the faded yellow sand.

'Bella? Bell', come on!'

The voice continued to call out to me. It was vaguely annoying, and in my strange trance I began to feel angry. I didn't want to leave this place, why should anyone make me? No, I would not leave. This voice would not force me to.

A strong wind shakes me, pulling me back and forth.

'No, no leave me alone!' I cry, anguished.

'Bella silly, wake up!'

I open my eyes to look up into his. Edward grins, and bends down to kiss me, pressing his lips softly to mine. I can feel his strong arms wrapped around me, holding me as though I am as light as a rag doll.

We kiss for a while, my eyes closed but all traces of tiredness gone in the excitement of the moment. When he pulls away, I feel hungry for more and put my arms around his neck.

'No more Bella, we've got to get to school.'

I tear my eyes away from his face and look around. We are in the cabin of my truck, parked outside my house. It's light, but cloudy, and the ground is damp with dew. The last I remember is lying in Edwards arms on his bed, and then nothing.

'What happened?'

'You fell asleep at mine. I didn't think there was much point waking you, and this morning you were in so deep you didn't even notice me pick you up.'

I stare at the house; the curtains are all still drawn and the lights off. Then something hits me.

'Charlie!'

'I rang him, don't worry, he said it was okay; with a bit of persuasion on my part.'

My dad Charlie isn't happy about my relationship with Edward Cullen. He thinks Edward is a bad influence, probably because of all the times I've randomly disappeared with him and come back a few days later with more than a few bruises and a far fetched excuse. I had to be glad Charlie didn't know the whole truth; if he did I probably wouldn't be allowed on the same continent, no wait, _world _as Edward.

My boyfriend isn't a normal teenager. He has a hidden secret, something few humans know.

He opens the truck door, sliding out with me still in his arms.

Edward's a vampire.

Not you're average mythical vampire; he's not burnt out by the sun or afraid of crosses. He doesn't even drink human blood, only the blood of animals, something very hard for him to do. But he's not normal. Not at all.

For a start, there's the beauty. His pale skin, golden eyes, muscled body and bronze hair. So beautiful that I feel out of place beside him, like I don't quite fit. He insists this isn't true, but I know that when people compare his perfection to my utter plainness they think so too.

Then there's the strength and speed. He could run a hundred times faster than the fastest athletes. The strength is incredible too; he could tear great oaks from the ground as though they were just weeds in a yard.

He doesn't eat (apart from animal blood), he doesn't sleep, he doesn't age, he doesn't even drive anything over than way over the speed limit. But he puts on this human act at school that everyone believes. I did for a time.

'What are you thinking?' He smiles, curious at my thoughtful expression.

Another thing I didn't mention; he can read nearly everyone's mind's – except for mine.

'Just what Charlie would do if he knew what you really were. Man, we think he's bad now but imagine if he knew.'

Edward grimaces, and tightens his grip on me.

'I don't even want to think about it. But he doesn't, and never will.'

I smile up at him, and then realise that we are stood in the middle of the street, me in his arms. A woman walks past and stares weirdly.

'Okay Edward, you can put me down now.' I say, embarrassed.

He just laughs at me, turns round and waves at the woman. She stumbles away, blushing.

I struggle in his arms, but he just holds me tighter, still laughing.

'Let me down or I won't open the door!'

I know for a fact that the keys are in the bag over my shoulder; I heard them jangle when we got out of the car.

Annoyingly, something glints in Edwards hand and he lifts up the keys, slipping them in the door. I feel my bag; they are no longer there.

'Damn you to hell, Edward Cullen!'

He laughs at me again.

'You do know that you are unbelievably cute when you're angry?'

And with that, he bends down to kiss me.

*

School is the same old torment. Mike decided it would be a good idea to make stupid immature jokes to try and get my attention. I honestly don't know what Jessica sees in him.

'So Bella, any plans for your birthday next week?' Alice asks me at lunch.

'Yeah, what're you going to do? A big party, a sleepover or I was thinking maybe a slumber party; girls only!' Angela chips in.

'I actually wasn't going to do anything.' I admit. I had been hoping they would forget about my birthday.

'Awwww Bella, you have to do something, it's your special day! But….'

Here we go again. Alice will have already planned something huge and, knowing her, will already have invited everyone and decorated the Cullen's house. Alice is Edwards pretend sister. She's a vampire too, but also has annoyingly extravagant tastes, which means that on any occasion, no matter how insignificant, she throws huge parties and invites the whole town. Despite this, her and Angela are my best friends.

'….and fairy lights covering the ceiling like stars and maybe even a glass dance floor with fairy lights underneath, or would that be going a touch over the top? We could invite everyone we know, I think maximum a hundred, its just a shame our house isn't big enough for more-'

I jerk awake.

'A hundred? Alice you can't be serious? Fine, you can organise the party if you want but no more than twenty people, if that!'

'Bella…'

Angela laughs.

'You're a right pair you two. Alice, it is Bella's party, so let her have a say.'

Alice looks disappointed.

'Hey Alice, I'm free this Saturday. Do you two want to go shopping in Seatle for the party?'

Alice perks up and starts to describe exactly what dress she thinks I should wear, and the detailing on my shoes.

A hand touches my shoulder and something slides into the seat next to me. I turn and see that it's Edward, smiling at me, his eyes laughing.

'She does go a bit OTT sometimes, doesn't she?' He whispers in my ear.

'A bit.' I try to be sarcastic, but it's so hard to be anything other than delighted when Edwards around.

His arm is still around me, and he pulls me tighter, hugging me to him.

'What do you want for you birthday, Bella?'

'You know the answer to that.'

He pretends to think for a moment.

'I do?'

'You know perfectly well I don't want anything for my birthday. No presents.'

'Aha! Now that's where you're wrong!'

I look at him uncertainly. He laughs at my expression, and bends down to mutter in my ear.

'Wait and see.' With that the bell goes, Edward takes my hand and we walk to class together.

*

**Irina's point of view**

I watch Edward and the human walk hand in hand from the cafeteria. I can see the way he looks at her, adoring, as if he is the luckiest man in the world to just have her beside him. The way Laurent used to look at me.

I know Edward would be able to hear my thoughts, and my plans, if I were near him, so I'm across the other side of the school campus, watching CCTV footage through the window of the school offices.

Laurent would have wanted this. He would have wanted me to avenge him. I knew that.

If I could cry my face would be covered in tears, just from thinking about him. This had to be the right thing to do.

Those wolves were going to pay.


	2. Author note

Author note: Please review if you have read this!! I really want to know if anyone is reading it, or if I'm just writing it to myself!!!! Is it any good? I don't mind if you type 'this is completely and utterly crap' because at least then I know, don't I?

So please r+r!! Pretty pretty please with cherries on top!!!!


End file.
